


Перья

by suricate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: сборник драбблов на разные заявки





	

**Демобилизация**

Утечка газа, автокатастрофа, асфиксия.

Их с каждым годом становится все меньше. Уолкер ставит точки напротив имен. Майлз их вычеркивает. Эллен замазывает корректором.  
Сингер сжег свой список три месяца назад, прочитав в Бостонском вестнике короткий некролог Джимми Шлеймана, чудаковатого букиниста (неудачно спустился со второго этажа, перелом позвоночника).

\- Уймись, - говорит Сингер – Устрой пикник. Обычный пикник, а? Подыши свежим воздухом, съезди на Верхнее Озеро просто так. 

Седина в бороду – бес в ребро, желтоглазый паскудный бес, которым Винчестер проедает ему плешь уже третий час подряд. 

Инфаркт миокарда, отравление, камни в почках.   
Сингер – эксперт по несчастным случаям. Энциклопедия естественных смертей. Он прикладывается к фляжке и утирает губы подрагивающей рукой.

\- Завязывай с этим, - говорит он. – Время демобилизации, капрал. 

Между двадцать четвертой и двадцать пятой страницей в книге Иова, той, черной, 56го года издания – пожелтевшая фотография, где старики улыбаются друг другу, будто им по семнадцать лет.  
Им каждому нагадили по-своему. Ты не бросишь семью и не убьешь жизнь на то, чтобы убивать тварей, которые убивают людей, если какая-нибудь из этих тварей конкретно не нагадит лично тебе.

Карниз, свалившийся с двадцать четвертого этажа. Снежная лавина. Гололед.

Ты два десятка лет убиваешь тварей для того, чтобы наконец-то понять – они совсем как желтомордые суки. Их больше и они, косоглазые ублюдки, на своей земле, и на каждого убитого приходят трое новых. Только сорок лет тому назад ты мог вернуться в родную Южную Дакоту. 

\- Убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери! – орет он, передергивая затвор дробовика. – И чтоб ноги твоей, сукин ты сын…

Рамсфельд заливается лаем вслед уезжающей «Сьерре-Гранде». Сингер, матерясь и покряхтывая, посыпает порог солью. Из-за таких отчаянных засранцев твари скоро перестанут прятаться. 

Растерзан дикими зверями. Убит вандалами в церкви. Зверски замучен в подвале собственного дома.

Сингер помнит список наизусть. Он напивается третью ночь подряд и слушает радио, ожидая, когда начнутся помехи. Он чертит кривые охранные знаки вокруг кровати. Вокруг стола. Вокруг дома. По ночам ему мерещатся косоглазые с желтыми зрачками. 

 

...Когда к крыльцу подъезжает подержанная «Импала» - Сингер вздыхает с облегчением. Твари хорошо держат след. Значит, скоро все это дерьмо наконец-то закончится.

∽

**Пепел к пеплу**

 

Если вы уверены, что в ФБР есть специальный отдел исследования паранормальных явлений, вы посмотрели на одну серию «Секретных материалов» больше, чем стоило бы. У агента глубокого внедрения (ID: 023857, недостаточный уровень доступа к файлу) под кодовым именем Пепел есть только одно железное правило: мартини отдельно, водка отдельно. 

Агент глубокого внедрения под кодовым именем Пепел не задумывается о том, кто читает его отчеты об охотниках за привидениями. Об охотниках за вампирами. Об охотниках за оборотнями. В магазинах для уродов достаточно широкий выбор линз всех доступных оттенков: янтарные, персиковые, шафрановые, горчичные, золотые. Ты знаешь об этом, ты веришь в это, ты повторяешь это каждое утро перед сном, это твое личное охранное заклинание. Мартини отдельно, "Астон-Мартин" 2007 года выпуска, такой новенький, а уже одержимый демоном. Демонов не бывает, ты знаешь об этом, ты веришь в это, ты повторяешь это каждое утро перед сном, отче наш Дарвин иже еси на кафедре природоведения. Ты спрашиваешь, "кому выгодно", ты помнишь, что послезавтра – время слать отчет, ты находишь виновного. Агент глубокого внедрения под кодовым именем Пепел – гений по скорости выдумывания состава преступления. Водка отдельно, ее ты глушишь перед тем, как выиграть два ящика пива, взламывая за девять с половиной минут сервер федерального бюро расследования. У каждого агента под прикрытием есть свой способ незаметно передавать отчеты в штаб, чем твой хуже?

Если вы уверены, что ФБР есть дело до ваших зеленых человечков, черных псов и слишком живых мертвецов – наберите 911 после короткого звукового сигнала, наши санитары уже едут к вам. В верхнем ящике стола, под деталями от двух “глоков” и дробовика, агент глубокого внедрения Пепел на всякий случай хранит четыре набора черных линз. Каждый раз, за тридцать минут до отчета он выходит покурить на задний двор и получает новое задание от маньяка в желтых. Подсказать, проследить, выяснить, навести – это безобидная работа с информацией, за которую маньяк в линзах делится безобидными новостями. Серийный убийца Дж. Шолтон прячется в мотеле «Палмспринг», 80 шоссе, штат Айова. На мэра Нью-Йорка готовится покушение, штаб-квартира ячейки «Красной стрелы» в подвале гаража на Элмер-стрит 44. 

Мартини отдельно, водка отдельно, если уметь торговаться – то ни одна черная сука не явится за твоей душей через месяц, когда истечет срок контракта. Маньяк в желтых линзах уже трижды предлагал тебе продлить срок сотрудничества, а ты уже пять раз предлагал базе прислать группу захвата. Только на базе никого, кроме отчаянного негра, не интересуют твои предложения. База хочет знать, где скрывается наркоторговец Ллойд Джонсон, когда состоится сделка между латиносами и итальянцами в Чикаго, кто стоит за убийством банкира К. Д. Иргмана из Невады. 

Если вы уверены, что Христос спасет вашу душу, вам остается только молиться погромче. В последний раз парень с желтыми глазами потребовал навести Хэндриксона на вампиров. Специальный агент под кодовым именем Пепел улыбается своему бывшему преподавателю, и тихо обещает Элен спровадить назойливого легавого за три минуты. Элен верит тебе, как святому, потому что ты гений. База верит тебе, как провидцу, потому что ты никогда не ошибаешься. Водка отдельно, мартини отдельно, главное – не смешивать, иначе поутру во рту будет так паршиво, будто отсосал у тысячи чертей по очереди. 

* * *

\- Говорю по открытой линии. Срочная информация. Вы меня слышите? Немедленно передайте: «023857 был двойным агентом». Да, черт возьми, я сказала «был». Он сдох.

 

∽

**Путаница**

Как и Боб Марли, он не дурак покурить и терпеть не может ампутацию. Он до чертиков цельная личность, Эндрю Галлахер, 24. Ни добавить, ни отрезать. Он добрый малый, но пишет плохие стихи и постоянно путает слова хочу и получу.

Почему бы и нет, думает Энди. Он насвистывает Rastaman Vibration, постукивает пальцами по рулю, будто по наябинги, и выпускает аккуратные круги густого белого дыма. 

На чувака за соседним столиком он пялился добрых пятнадцать минут. Чувак был среднего роста, в расстегнутой клетчатой рубашке навыпуск, с русыми волосами - Энди ручается, они мягкие, как лен, на ощупь. Чувак сел, заказал глазунью и кофе, и развернул газету, скрывая надпись "...ог умер. Ниц..." на футболке. Все, что теперь было видно Энди - длинные пальцы и надпись "Нью-Йорк Таймз". 

Черт его знает, что его так зацепило. Энди не педик, он просто любит разнообразие и покурить. Скоро чуваку принесли его заказ, он отложил газету. Карие или голубые - ждал Энди. Ну же, чувак, подними голову...

Еще пять минут - он смотрел, как чувак двигает челюстями - равномерно, будто робот, временами откладывая приборы, чтобы перевернуть страницу. Музыкант, решил Энди. Такие длинные пальцы. Музыкант или хирург... Проктолог.

Теперь Энди сидит за рулем своего фургончика и вдохновленно затягивается, и совсем не смотрит на профиль в окне ресторанчика, а очень даже - на белого барашка в небе. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов. Повеселимся. Нет, он не то, чтобы хочет этого сраного чувака, который точно, в отцы ему годится. Впалые гладкие щеки, педантичные движения, нет, нет, нет, совсем не его тип. Он хочет, чтобы чувак...  
_  
...встал..._

_...скомкал свою газетенку и выбросил ее в мусорник, вот здесь, у входа в ресторан..._

_...не расплатился, чтобы Трэйси выбежала за ним и кричала вслед: эй, мистер, далеко собрались?!..._

_...а он чтобы шел..._

_...не разбирая дороги, вот прямо по газону, чтобы смотрел только на него, на Энди - и шел..._

_...и стучал в дверцу, и когда Энди наконец-то сжалобится и откроет, сказал: я хочу тебя, парень. Вот просто так чтобы и сказал._

Тогда Энди скажет ему: ты сдурел? - и отпустит, и чувак решит: бля, я точно сдурел. Энди выпустит струю дыма ему в лицо и заведет мотор, а чувак будет смотреть и смотреть и смотреть ему вслед, а Трэйси к тому времени обнаружит, что чувак забыл в ресторанчике свой портфель.

О, может он школьный учитель... Энди жмурится от удовольствия, трава хороша, легенькая, совсем не дерет горло, зато вставляет по самое не балуйся, он пуляет в чужую голову картинку за картинкой и таращится на пальму в небе, которая растягивается и превращается в удава с высунутым раздвоенным языком.

Почему бы и нет, думает Азазель. Поднимается, комкает газету и выбрасывает ее в мусорник у выхода. Ничего интересного мартышки там все равно не пишут.

Энди Галлахер: не ест свинину, моллюсков, соли и укусуса, не пьет вина и молока, не играет в покер, еще ни разу не подставлял задницу незнакомым чувакам. 

\- Я хочу тебя, парень, - говорит музыкант или хирург или школьный учитель или этот... прозектор... то есть проктолог. Энди плывет, ох бля, как же его понесло, он пытается врубиться где тут газ, а где сцепление, где-то же они точно тут были... Потом он вспоминает, что уезжать по плану рано, и наконец-то поворачивает голову к чуваку, ох, как же от того несет чем-то пряным, таким душно-пряным, что дыхание перехватывает, будто он полфлакона на себя вылил.

\- Ты... это... сдурел? 

Чувак тянет дверцу на себя, и дверца открывается, да так резко, что Энди чуть не вываливается наружу. 

\- Эй-эй, полегче, да? - орет Энди, и командует чужой голове: все, все, откат, погудели и хватит, теперь ты сам по себе, дружок. 

Как они оказываются внутри фургона? Энди совсем не помнит, шальная трава, и шальные длинные пальцы, так умело стаскивающие с него джинсы, ему немножко страшно, но хрен тут уже затормозишь, тем более, что он не нашел педаль, а глаза у чувака - нет, не карие и не голубые... какие же у него охеренно красивые глаза...

\- Ты же сам, да... нет, ты же правда... сам, - только и выдыхает Энди, и захлебывается воздухом, и выгибается и перед глазами все плывет, пальмы и удавы, и у каждого удава - золотые глаза с кошачьим зрачком.

\- Это ты - сам, - смеется откуда-то издалека знакомый голос, и чьи-то зубы прикусывают сосок. Он цепляется за узкие плечи, он оставляет глубокие полосы на бледной коже, он говорит: я сам, теперь я сам... а может и не говорит вовсе, но просто вдруг оказывается сверху, и вставляет, ох как же он вставляет теперь этому сукину сыну, как ни одной девке в своей жизни не вставлял. 

Энди Галлахер целых три месяца увлекался живописью, он помнит: янтарный, кукурузный, лимонный, горчичный, оливковый, шафрановый, абрикосовый, шартрез, но вот черта с два хоть один оттенок сейчас подходит. Он откатывается на спину, больно приложившись локтем об стену, и смотрит, как музыкант или... нет, точно - проктолог - как этот гад вот просто так встает и начинает одеваться, так же четко и педантично, как до этого жрал свою яичницу. Энди думает: вот странно, почему Трэйси не выбежала следом...

\- Молодец, - говорит ему чувак. - А теперь моя очередь.

* * *

Сначала становится темно, потом холодно, потом мокро, потом стремно.  
И что ему еще сказать Сэму в ответ на дурацкий вопрос? Привычное слово наябинги, оказывается так обидно созвучным с наебкой.

\- Ну, выкурил четвертый бонг...

∽

**Пистолет**

Вот как все закончилось.  
Только слухи, так он говорил. Уокер принес на хвосте… или Саймон... Их потряси. Джон наматывал мили, ездил, и тряс, и даже нашел парня, который видел парня, который видел его своими глазами. Каждый раз он возвращался и рассказывал: Дэн, вот это объявление в Оксвуде за восемьдесят третий год, как думаешь, стоит проверить?  
Элкинз читал внимательно, потом пожимал плечами. Все может быть, говорил он, когда был трезв. А если успевал заложить за воротник, только вяло махал рукой: яйца выеденного не стоит. Джон не верил и всякий раз проверял. И снова приезжал, и говорил: ты был прав. Вскользь, между вторым и третьим стаканом. Пару раз, когда доходили до второй бутылки, Джон набирался достаточно виски и наглости чтобы спрашивать: а ты сам не мог бы проверить, по своим каналам?  
Забей, твердил ему Элкинз, тебе еще рано. Вот, на чем следовало насторожиться. Тебе еще рано, Джонни, парень, выпей и забей на это раритетное дерьмо. Ты же взаправду не веришь, что мужик вроде нас с тобой мог изобрести штуковину, которая убивает демонов насмерть? Ну ладно, допустим и изобрел, но пули, Джонни! Сколько раз эта штуковина, по-твоему, переходила из рук в руки, да из него столько стреляли, во скольких баб ты в жизни не выстрелишь своим обрубком.

Вот как все закончилось, осенью, слякотной и промозглой. Элкинз , которого ни одна тварь не брала, свалился с горячкой. Джон делал ему припарки, и чай с джином, и ездил за продуктами в Мэннинг. Обратиться к врачам Элкинз отказывался наотрез. Сгоришь к черту, ты, старый параноик, каждые два часа говорил ему Джон и тянулся к трубке, но Элкинз хватал его за руку, слишком цепко для умирающего, и говорил: убью. И только отмахивался от таблеток.  
На пятый вечер жар немного спал. Элкинз затих и обмяк в кровати, Джон выждал с пару минут, а потом не выдержал и присел рядом, и проверил пульс: дыхание было слабым, прерывистым и едва ли слышным. Сердце у старика зато стучало как метроном. Джон поднялся и вышел из комнаты, и стал бродить по дому кругами, кухня-кабинет-крыльцо-кухня-кабинет, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, совсем как на охоте, только телефоном, как оружием, он раньше никогда не пользовался. Он трижды звонил Бобби: как там мальчишки, а тот слух про вендиго, а про «Кольт» ничего? Он и сам не заметил, как стал рыться в чужих записях. Надо было чем-то занять руки, четвертого звонка в полвторого ночи Сингер мог бы и не понять.  
Он потом очень аккуратно сложил их, совсем как учил его Элкинз: помни, Джонни, есть парни, которые держат след покруче адских псов – это копы. Не давай им шанса, помни про отпечатки. Вырезка к вырезке, год за годом, от середины пятидесятых прошлого века и до наших дней. Досье на владельцев. Три фотографии. Он сложил их, и очень тихо вышел из кабинета. Элкинз проснулся к рассвету, он был так слаб, что не мог удержать чашку в руках. Джон кормил его и думал, вот сейчас он скажет: сука ты, Дэн, какая же ты, мать твою, сука. Потом Элкинз откинулся на подушки и снова задремал, Джон сидел над ним и бестолково сжимал в ладонях остывающую чашку.

Вот как все закончилось, с первым снегом, мокрым, тут же тающим, превращающимся в говенное месиво на дорогах. Джон колесил по Мэннингу четыре часа, пока не закончился бензин. Потом он долго стоял под снегом, и поднимал руку, но никто не останавливался. Он бросил машину и добрался до хижины пешком.  
\- Ты вроде собирался в Дакоту, - сказал Элкинз, не отрываясь от заметок. Вот тогда-то Джон и вытащил пистолет. Черное дуло «Беретты» смотрело Элкинзу в затылок. Тот продолжал что-то быстро писать, правое плечо мелко подергивалось.  
\- Где он? – спросил Джон и снял пистолет с предохранителя.  
Щелчок получился таким громким, что Джону вдруг захотелось немедленно спрятать Беретту за пазуху. Или просто провалиться под землю. До него вдруг дошло со всей ясностью, вот он, стоит и держит на прицеле Дэниэла Элкинза, Дэнни, Стрелка. Одно движение пальцем – и весь стол, и дневник, в котором Элкинз что-то с бешеной скоростью строчит, сейчас забрызгает мозгами.  
Рука Элкинза ни на секунду не остановилась.  
\- Кто? - спросил он через несколько долгих секунд.  
\- «Кольт», - сказал Джон. Палец на спусковом крючке подрагивал.  
\- Питон или М18?  
\- «Кольт», Дэнни. Тот самый «Кольт» от Кольта, – не хватало только фразы «Я все знаю», но говорить ее Джону было неловко. Он подумал: Элкинз сейчас высмеет его. И еще подумал, что странно думать такое о человеке, которого ты держишь на прицеле.  
\- А…, - рассеяно сказал Элкинз и наконец-то отложил ручку.  
\- Ты же все знаешь, Дэн. Он мне нужен. Ты знаешь.  
\- Хм, - сказал Элкинз и рассеяно постучал пальцами по тому самому ящику стола, который Джон так аккуратно закрывал неделю назад.  
\- Если понадобится, я тут все обыщу. Вверх дном тут все будет. Он мне нужен, ясно?  
\- Валяй, - сказал Элкинз. И снова взял ручку. Джон подошел и накрыл его руку своей. Ствол упирался в чужой висок.  
\- Не валяй дурака. Я уеду отсюда с «Кольтом».  
\- А. Ты поэтому машину в городе оставил?  
Джон уже было собирался ответить, но оправдываться перед человеком, к чьему виску ты прижимаешь «Беретту» было из рук вон глупо.  
\- Где он? – спросил он. Элкинз вяло пожал плечами.  
\- Если понадобится, Дэнни… Ты же знаешь, - сказал Джон, как будто извиняясь. В этот момент он поверил: если понадобится, он спустит курок.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Элкинз, и больше ничего не говорил. Пока Джон привязывал его к стулу. Пока просил и требовал, и дважды заехал Элкинзу дулом в челюсть, второй раз – даже не сдерживая руку в последний момент… почти.  
\- Эй, вот этого лучше не трогай, - сказал Элкинз, совсем спокойно, будто они тут играли в горячо-холодно, когда Джон вытряхивал хлам из пятой по счету коробки, которыми здесь полхижины было заставлено, его каждый раз удивляло, и как Элкинз весь этот хлам умудряется держать в голове, но разбуди того ночью и спроси: третья коробка справа от входа, и он выдал бы: обрез, два мешка с солью, патроны сорок пятого калибра, если бы захотел говорить, конечно.  
Там, на самом дне, была пожелтевшая фотография, где едва узнаваемый Элкинз, совсем мальчишка, моложе Джона, стоял с обрезом наперевес, а рядом с ним стоял незнакомый Джону парень постарше, с усами и в длинном плаще, обнимая Элкинза за плечо. Оба они улыбались, не хватало только охотничьих трофеев, такой огроменной рыбины, или туши вендиго на переднем плане.  
\- Это кто? – спросил Джон, как будто ни «Беретты», ни веревок, ни «Кольта» не было. Элкинз молчал, медленно проводя языком по разбитой губе и глядя совсем в другую сторону. Джон резко разогнулся и в два шага был уже над ним. Джон совал ствол Элкинзу под нос и орал:  
\- Сука, ну где он? Все это время, блядь! Три года! – и черт знает, что взбесило его больше: то, что Элкинз врал, то, что Элкинз молчал или то, что Элкинза, привязанного к стулу, узнавшего, что Джон рылся в его записках, волновала только эта гадская картинка на дне коробки.  
Элкинз молчал, только охнул глухо, когда Джон со всей дури заехал ему кулаком в сплетение, и дернулся назад вместе со стулом, Джон рефлекторно вцепился в плечи, чтобы его удержать, но под ногами валялись: стволы, патроны, тетради, книги, сигаретные пачки, ручки, рубашки, резиновые сапоги, - и он сам потерял равновесие, и сам свалился, опрокинув светильник, и раздался выстрел и стало темно.

Вот, как все закончилось, под утро. Джон никогда не нарушал слова, он все в хижине перевернул вверх дном, все перетряс, от чердака до подвала, он трижды простучал все стены. «Кольта» нигде не нашлось. Развязанный Элкинз вкрутил новую лампочку, снова воткнул торшер в розетку , перевернул стул и сидел у стены, сперва вытаскивая пулю, потом заливая рану спиртом, потом перебинтовывая предплечье. «Беретта 92» валялась под столом.  
\- Забери, - сказал Элкинз, кивнув на нее, когда Джон направился к порогу.  
\- Пошел ты, - сказал Джон, и это было последнее, что он сказал настоящему Элкинзу перед тем, как громко хлопнуть дверью так, что стекла задрожали. 

* * *

«Кольт у меня, - перечитывал он в третий раз, и пальцы дрожали, прямо как там, когда он уже понял, что попал, но еще не понял, куда. – По крайней мере, он был у меня»  
Почерк у Элкинза был как обычно. Не разберешь, то ли писал на колене в жуткой спешке, то ли спокойно сидел за столом.  
\- Вот же сукин сын, - сказал Джон. Под фотографию он тогда так и не заглянул. Теперь уж я точно вытрясу из тебя, старый ублюдок, что это был за хрен, - подумал он. А потом подумал, что Элкинз теперь еще лучше играет в молчанку.

∽

**Черный ход**

Оттуда несет так, будто вся эта адова прорва демонов сидели в засаде несколько сотен лет и все это время воодушевленно испражнялись.  
Или не воодушевленно. У теологов нет единого мнения на этот счет. 

\- Привет, - сказал он мне. Вот просто так. Вошел и сказал: привет. Ровно девять месяцев тому назад. И широко улыбнулся. Я в него немного пострелял. Он немного повытирал мною стены, пол и самую малость - потолок. Так мы и познакомились. Я решил, что в следующий раз буду рисовать ключ Соломона краской.  
\- Не очень добрый выдался вечер, - сказал он, усаживаясь в мое кресло. Должен ли я упоминать, что радужка у него была цвета тухлого яичного желтка?  
Я осторожно дотронулся языком до шатающегося зуба. Вот как, оказывается, съезжаешь с катушек: к тебе на чаек заходит ходячая реклама вакцины от гепатита, а ты думаешь о том, что твой дантист уже три месяца как на пенсии. 

\- Держись! – орет мне Элен. – Держим, ради бога, мать его в душу, держим!  
А я почти не слышу ее. Все, что я сейчас держу – это моя ушибленная нижняя челюсть, и держу я ее все сильнее и сильнее, а он говорит и говорит. 

Вот как, оказывается, просто предавать. Когда Сэмми приехал ко мне со списком – я собрал ему все, до последней щепотки. Я собрал это все тремя днями раньше. Сразу после того, как выплюнул зуб.  
Я всегда думал, это будет по-другому.  
\- Он до сих пор вытирает конец простыней, наш с тобой приятель, а? – прищурившись, спросил он. Зуб пульсировал все сильнее, я расшатывал его языком и был слишком занят, чтобы ему отвечать. Наверное, надо было перекреститься приличия ради. Я думал, это демон. Я думал, все демоны лгут. Я думал: сейчас он меня убьет и зуб наконец-то перестанет болеть. 

Я давлю на нее изо всех сил, на тяжеленную дубовую дверь. Скобы врезаются в плечо. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали сдвинуть с места буксующую фуру, подпихивая ее в зад? Я уже давно не держу ее, я держусь за нее, как держался за перевернутый шкаф, осторожно поднимаясь, потому что потолок и пол норовили поменяться местами. Когда еще покатаешься на чертовом колесе в собственном доме? Весь пол был усыпан книгами, я так и стоял одним коленом на апокрифе Еноха, вторым коленом на алхимическом трактате. 

\- Мой лучший ученик, - сказал он. – Это я научил его стрелять.  
\- Зачем? – спросил я. Иногда действительно лучше жевать, чем говорить. Он взял меня именно тогда, тепленького. Не когда я собирал ингредиенты по списку Сэмми. Не когда я навел Эша на Вайоминг. Когда я вот там, 23 октября 2006 года, в половину третьего ночи открыл свой поганый рот.  
Он развел руками и расхохотался. Он листал мой дневник и утирал проступившие слезы. Можете вы себе такое представить?  
\- Ты веришь в бога? – спросил у меня Азазель. Вот просто так и спросил. А потом душевно улыбнулся, будто старому знакомому. – Понимаешь, Бобби. Я хочу назад, к отцу.  
А я наконец-то плеснул в него святой водой. Чтобы убедиться, что святая вода не действует на демона, который задумал вернуться к Создателю через форточку. 

Дверь внезапно становится очень легкой. Будто кто-то другой поддерживает меня за руку. Я не оборачиваюсь, мне нет дела до того побоища, что устроили наши мальчики. Это совсем не моя война. Мне даже тридцати центов за участие не дали. 

\- И все это, значит… все знамения, дети…  
\- Больше всего я намучился, пока создавал кольт, - сказал он, качая головой. – Вы все так редко хотите чего-то стоящего…  
Он знал, что я никому не расскажу об этом. Во-первых, потому что я ему не поверил. Во-вторых, кому мне было об этом трепаться? Разве что парням в Голливуд продать сценарий.  
\- Он знает? – вот когда я сдался окончательно. С потрохами. Я уже прикидывал, где доставать таволгу. – Про Элкинза и… тебя. Он – знает?  
\- Ты знаешь его телефон. Спроси у него об этом.  
Я несколько раз брался за трубку, и дважды – едва не выехал в Дакоту. Я говорил себе, что не успею – те два раза, и еще несколько раз. Я говорил себе, что у него там и без меня достаточно мороки. Я говорил себе: он передумает. Джона – его ведь только задень, упрется до последнего. Лучше не трогать.  
\- Если ты не поможешь, это просто займет чуть больше времени. И чуть больше людей. 

Я подношу ладони к лицу. Они пахнут серой. Мы только что закрыли ворота в пекло. Элен хлопает меня по плечу. Я иду за ней, изо всех сил вытирая руки об джинсы. Кожа все больше и больше саднит. 

Мне кажется, я только что пожал ему руку.

∽

**Небылицы**

 

...- Вампиры? - переспросил он. - Вампиров не существует.

Честнее было бы его пристрелить. Да и проще, чем потом бегать за новым выродком. Но места были незнакомые. И мне нужна была наживка.

* * *

Охота вышла что надо, парень даже не сблевал. До последнего держался молодцом, хоть и подпустил крашеную слишком близко. Только потом прислонился к стене хлева, так и застыл. Сглатывал все время, а лицо было - белее свадебного платья моей Люси, мир ее праху. Я прикрикнул на него, чтоб отходил подальше, а сам поджег сарай. Потом я долго смотрел на огонь, как обычно, а он почему-то отвернулся и ушел к машине.

Тачка, кстати, у него была ничего.

* * *

Он не проронил ни слова до самого дорожного знака "вы покидаете штат Мэн". А потом вдруг спросил:

\- Зачем ты это делаешь?

Я пожал плечами и прибавил скорости.

\- Зачем я делаю - что?

\- Ты смеялся. Когда смотрел на пожарище.

Вот, почему я редко кого брал в пару. Черт его знает, почему все считали, что если я подписываюсь убивать с ними выродков - я подписываюсь и на душеспасительный треп. Я и охотник-то не ахти какой, отцу в подметки не гожусь. А психиатр из меня и вовсе хреновый.

\- Они сожгли мой дом и убили мою семью, - ответил я то же самое, что отвечал остальным. На самом деле Люси попала в аварию. А отца разбил инсульт и умер он в своей постели, я держал его за руку и молился только об одном: чтобы со мной было все, что угодно, лишь бы не ходить под себя на старости лет.

Я долго искал правильный ответ, едва ли не дольше, чем правильное ружье. Месть - понятнее всего. Они не задают лишних вопросов. Вот и этот не стал.

На самом деле, я убиваю их просто так. Те, кто ездят на сафари в Африку просто не понимают, что то же самое можно делать гораздо ближе и дешевле.

\- Ясно, - ответил он. - Понимаю.

По сценарию, теперь он должен был рассказать мне о тяжелом детстве, призраках или оборотнях. Но он молчал и молчал.

\- Как долго ты вообще? - спросил я.

\- С четвертого, - сказал он, слишком быстро - и слегка нахмурившись.

Ему нужно было в Канзас, меня он собирался подбросить до Индианы. Мы отметили удачную охоту в мотеле на 95м хайвее. Где-то там я узнал, что его зовут не Рой Дикон, а Джон Винчестер. Где-то там он узнал, что я живу в Меннинге.

Нет, нам обоим не нужен был напарник. А у него к тому же были дети. Черт его знает, зачем он мне это предложил. А я и по сей день не знаю, зачем согласился.

* * *

За три года не изменилось ничего, разве что думать он стал получше, уже не лез на рожон, как идиот. Иногда я подставлял ему спину, иногда я прикрывал его. Нет, я не верил ему ни на грош.

Он был хорошим парнем, Джон Винчестер. Но уж на что я готов ходить по трупам - а до него мне далеко.

Разумеется, до меня дошли слухи. Люди просто так не пропадают. Я последний, кто стал бы его осуждать. Но у меня не хватило бы духу. А у него - хватило. Мы никогда не говорили об этом, как и о многом другом.

Он знал, что я знаю, и ни разу не попытался перерезать мне горло. Наверное, он мне доверял. Мы с ним часто спорили до хрипоты, а порой и били друг другу морду. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как звали его жену. А он до сих пор не знает, как звали мою.

* * *

Виски оставалось на донышке.

\- Кольт? - переспросил я.

В его глубоких глазах блестела надежда. Я помню их до сих пор, хотя прошло уже без малого два десятка лет. Эти глаза с такой же сучьей, готовой на все надеждой. Вот ровно эти же глаза.

\- Кольта не существует.

∽

 **После долгой болезни** * 

Дэнни семь лет. Он скучает по горькому дыму, раскатистому смеху, клетчатым рубашкам. Женщины, которые приходят к маме, вечно суют ему конфеты. Он не любит сладкого и путается в именах. У них слишком приторные взгляды, от которых делается тяжело. Они тоже не помнят, как его зовут, они прозвали его Бедныймалыш, но если их поправлять – мама снова будет плакать. Ночью он пробирается к ней в комнату и забирается под одеяло, потому что холодно, и потому что в школе снова дразнили.  
\- Папа сказал, чтобы ты не волновалась, - говорит он. – И что Бетти Уилсон хочет выдать тебя замуж за своего кузена, но он дурной.  
Больше он ни с кем не говорит о папе.  
Никогда.

Дэниэлю тринадцать. Он с трудом поднимается на колени, плюется грязью и кровью, хрустит песком на зубах. У него мутно в глазах, он больше ничего не слышит, только стук собственного сердца где-то под горлом, и далекий-далекий смех.  
\- Так не пойдет, - говорит кто-то, и вздергивает его на ноги, так резко, что он едва не падает снова. Больно адски, но он стоит и глотает слезы. Он три месяца копил на этот велосипед. – Так ты далеко не уедешь.  
\- Все нормально, мистер, - говорит Дэниэль. Он немного шепелявит, потому что шатается зуб. Он немного шатается сам – но чужие руки крепко держат за плечи. Он щурится и смотрит в сторону, на мокрые камни и погнутую раму, и цепь…  
\- Мы все исправим, - говорит человек в широкополой шляпе, застилающей солнце. От него пахнет дымом, совсем как в детстве. И руки у него теплые.

Дэну двадцать один. Она садится ему на колени, раздвинув ноги. Срывает с него рубашку и трется об твердый член. Он мнет ее упругую грудь, ему неловко, он боится оплошать, он еще не. Она впивается в его губы – страстно, порывисто. Она впивается в его шею, жесткие черные волосы лезут в глаза. Она впивается. Впивается. Он орет и сбрасывает ее на пол, шипящую, брызжущую слюной, с торчащими из окровавленной пасти клыками, и стреляет, и стреляет, и стреляет, и стреляет, и орет, и просыпается от мокрой тряпки на лице.  
\- Запивать виски пивом – это смертный грех, Ди. За это твою печень сожрет большая адская сука.

Элкинзу тридцать два, когда странный парень долго скрипит половицами, а затем вскрывает чужой сейф. Он стоит на пороге и провожает взглядом оранжевый седан – до тех пор, пока тот не сливается с горизонтом. Он вздрагивает, когда слышит:  
\- Скоро вернется, - берет протянутую банку, садится на крыльцо и переспрашивает, сделав приличный глоток.  
\- Этот… Дин?  
\- Кольт.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Он всегда возвращается. Ты привыкнешь.

Дэнни сорок восемь. Он цокает языком, когда троица в грязных джинсовых костюмах окружает одного.  
\- Так не пойдет, - говорит он, вскидывая арбалет. Свинцовое небо разражается далеким хриплым громом.  
\- Не стоило, - цедит потом Винчестер, зажимая глубокий порез на плече. – Все нормально.  
А он скучает по горькому дыму и цепи, которую было так просто натянуть на колесо.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
_* После долгой болезни сам становишься хорошим врачом (китайская народная пословица)._

∽

**Ее звали Мина...**

 

У него приятная кожа. Гладкая и теплая, невозможно оторваться. Чистая, как у младенца, только этот уродливый шрам на плече. Она улыбается. Шрамы не красят, они заканчивают. Это точка в картине, подпись художника. 

Царапины медленно набухают, сперва светло-розовые, потом красные. К утру появится едва заметная синева по краям. Он стонет и выгибается. Она целует его, затем кусает, дышит его воздухом, заставляет кричать. Она - то, что надо. Вплоть до вопроса "когда ты вернешься?", который означает, что он не вернется никогда. 

Ее зовут Джейми. Ее звали Мина. Ее будут звать Алиса. Она терпеть не может неудачников.  
Ночью, в пустом баре она садится на стойку и под звуки "You can leave your hat on" начинает стаскивать с себя кожу белокурой официантки. Неспешно, нежно, как любимые, но порвавшиеся чулки. 

∽

**Семейные связи**

 

Все хорошо, говорит она, насыпая свежую дорожку коричневой пыли на подоконник. Спицы шепчут ей: скоро, и нитка срывается с пальца. Утром Диана порезала палец, такого с ней давно не случалось. Нож соскочил, теперь огурец подмигивал ей кровавым глазом. Полки скрипят слишком громко. Все хорошо, говорит Диана Кэмпбелл, размешивая кровь в супнице. Эти ребята ее спасут.  
Все хорошо, повторяет она, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону с закрытыми глазами. Если бы Сэм увидел ее сейчас - он бы наверняка удивился. Но Сэм еще спит, и Мэри, ее золотая девочка, еще спит. Их чуткий сон не тревожит протяжный вой за окном.  
\- Я видела ангела, - шепчет она. - Я видела настоящего ангела.  
У нее совсем не дрожит голос. От предательства больно только первый раз, потом оно становится такой же рутиной, как семейный обед.  
Эти ребята... о, вот эти ребята - должны подарить ей еще один год. 

∽

**Рождественские истории**

 

1.  
Один ангел от чрезмерной гордыни вывалился из иерархии, пал и стал человеком.  
От дел отвлекся другой ангел и стал смотреть вниз, на падшего, но от чрезмерного любопытства тоже пал и потерял благодать.  
Потом на землю пал третий ангел, потом четвертый, потом пятый.  
Когда от большой любви пал шестой ангел, Азазелю надоело смотреть на них, и он пошел выкладывать лестницу Иакова – с одной стороны благими намерениями, а с другой желтым кирпичом. 

2\. 

\- Белый конь едет вниз по кочерге, - сказал Уриэль, громко всасывая остатки молочного коктейля через соломинку. – Того и гляди упадет.  
Кастиэль нахмурился. Сидеть на крыше было неудобно, дул сильный ветер, галстук то и дело норовил влепить ему пощечину.  
\- Мы добились всего, чего требовалось. Как я и говорил.  
\- Ты сердишься, - сказал Уриэль и разжал пальцы. Стакан полетел вниз и ударился об асфальт в дюйме от женщины с коляской.  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь...  
\- ...их словами, - закончили они хором и посмотрели друг на друга. Потом одновременно пожали плечами. Кастиэль поднялся, отвернулся и неловким жестом оправил галстук. Ветер трепал полы плаща. Из-за спины раздался смешок.  
\- Ты похож на мертвую блондинку.  
\- Хватит.  
\- Он солгал нам. Он солгал тебе.  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет. Он знал, что мы знаем.  
\- И тем не менее.  
\- Поставленные ему условия это допускали.  
\- На Суде будешь оправдываться.  
Уриэль подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. От него пахло ванилью и большими неприятностями.  
\- Даже не вздумай, - сказал Уриэль. Мелкие капли дождя резали кожу. Кастиэль смотрел на людей внизу. – Иначе ты не сможешь вернуться.  
\- Я не боюсь, - сказал он, но пронзительный раскат грома заглушил его слова. 

3.  
Уже четвертую неделю ему снится один и тот же сон. Он стоит в жарком пламени и четвертует чье-то тело, точно так же, как кто-то раз за разом четвертовал его. После шести-восьми тел мышцы начинают ныть. Первый этап - срывание кожи. Воняет как на мясокомбинате, но мух, к счастью, нет. Он перемещается от тела к телу, распятые на крюках, они напоминают ему о нем самом. С ними не случается ничего худшего. Это обычная процедура, повторяющаяся раз за разом за разом за разом. Здесь нет календаря, и не на чем считать дни. Приходится их придумывать. Он утирает пот тыльной стороной ладони и медленно выдавливает глазные яблоки из тела, пол которого уже не может установить наверняка. Жара становится все больше. Это странно. Он оглядывается. Цвета – все резче и резче, а потом вдруг пропадают. Все. Не остается ничего, кроме тишины и любви. От них некуда деться. Он помнит все, он вырывается, но его крепко держат. Они везде. Они переполняют его. Он плачет, но понимает, что у него нет глаз. Он кричит, но ему нечем издавать звуки. Он задыхается от этого плотного, горячего комка любви, в котором плавает, как зародыш в плаценте. Проходит вечность, за которую он успевает сойти с ума. Потом он чувствует запах пота, земли и дерева. Потом он садится на кровати, надеясь, что не кричал, и косится в сторону Сэма. Иногда он пьет, иногда он уходит в ванную – подставить шею под струю ледяной воды.  
Дин не знает, как объяснить Сэмми, что ангел – это самое страшное из того, что может случиться с тобой в аду.

∽

**Зерна от плевел**

 

Как будто небо поменяли с землей местами. Внизу, под ногами были сотни тысяч разноцветных звезд. Сверху - только стылая темнота. Ветер свистел - пронзительно, натужно. Он едва услышал глухой голос за спиной.  
\- Не ожидал.  
Под ногами были несколько десятков этажей, несколько миллионов беснующихся душ. С юга на лодке кубинских эмигрантов уже приближался мор. С востока рейсом Тегеран-Нью-Йорк с пересадкой в Дохе ехала война.  
\- Больше никто не придет, - сказал Кастиэль, не оборачиваясь. - Говорят, что время пришло.  
\- Я и тебя не ожидал, - сказал человек, которым разговаривал демон.  
Кастиэль пожал плечами и поплотнее закутался в плащ. Здесь ему всегда было неловко, теперь - еще и зябко.  
\- Кто-то должен их остановить, - сказал он.  
\- Ты проиграешь, - сказал демон, в чьем голосе больше не было слышно человека. - Лучше не ввязывайся. Эти... научились справляться без вас.  
\- Скажи еще, ты их научил.  
Демон рассмеялся - звонко, задорно. Во всех машинах в радиусе двух кварталов забарахлило радио.  
\- Мы хотим одного и того же, хоть и по разным причинам. Ни ты, ни я к этому не готовы. Голод - уже в Азии. Ты когда-нибудь был в Азии? Там очень сладкий дым.  
Кастиэль увидел их гораздо раньше, чем они припарковали машину, вышли, переглянулись и направились ко входу. Две точки в трех сотнях метров внизу.  
\- Я не хочу уходить, - сказал он наконец-то.  
\- Ты не должен не хотеть, - сказал демон.  
\- Небо рвется.  
Ветер скулил и припадал к ногам, трепал плащ, толкал в спину. Демон молчал, человек молча хотел умереть, чтобы все это наконец-то закончилось.  
\- Пора, - сказал демон. На смотровую площадку вышли двое людей.  
\- Это все? - спросил Кастиэль. - Это - и есть твой план?  
\- Это моя земля, - сказал демон. - А горчичные зерна быстро прорастают.  
Сердце билось неожиданно быстро. На лицо падал снег. Падал и таял.

∽

**Инцест**

Несло от Дина так, будто он снова угодил в самое пекло и выбрался оттуда, поспорив со всеми старшими демонами сразу: кто кого перепьет. Бобби вырвал у него из рук фляжку и допил свое святое виски.  
\- Это конец, - тихо сказал Дин. - Я так и знал.  
\- Что? - спросил Бобби.  
Дин уселся на подоконник, поджал ногу и долго смотрел в окно, уткнувшись подбородком в колено.  
\- Должен остаться только один, - наконец-то произнес он, тщательно выговаривая все буквы.  
\- Что-что? - переспросил Бобби.  
\- Я больше так не могу, - сказал Дин. - Это демон. Азазель. Или Аластер. Или Лилит. Я не знаю. Кто-то из них.  
Бобби вздохнул и достал из-под стола припрятанную на черный день бутылку джина.  
\- Господи, - тихо сказал он, хотя хотел сказать совсем другое.  
\- Он смотрит, понимаешь? Когда я сплю. Когда я переодеваюсь. Когда я пою "Ай оф зе Тайгер" в душе!  
\- Кто, ангел?  
\- Сэм.  
Бобби открутил пробку, потом снова ее закрутил и отставил бутылку в сторону. Теперь он смотрел на Дина совсем внимательно. Тот обернулся, в полумраке его глаза подозрительно блестели.  
\- Он нюхает мою одежду, - медленно сказал Дин. Глубоко и прерывисто вдохнул. Покачал головой. - И уже второй раз за последний месяц предлагал ловить оборотня... в гей-баре.  
Телефон у Бобби еще никогда не звонил так вовремя. 

\- Он у тебя, - сказал Сэм - и это не было вопросом.  
\- Ну... - сказал Бобби.  
\- Он наверняка говорит о странных вещах, - сказал Сэм. Из динамика доносился шум мотора.  
\- Ну... - сказал Бобби.  
\- Я буду через пару часов, - сказал Сэм. - И все объясню. Но его пока лучше обездвижить.  
\- Ну знаешь... - сказал Бобби, но Сэм уже повесил трубку. 

* * * 

Дин спал как ребенок. Точнее подросток. Точнее, подросток в разгар пубертатного периода, которому снится Памелла Андерсон в свои лучшие годы.  
\- Это не связано с апокалипсисом, - сказал Сэм, старательно не глядя на диван. - И с ангелами. И с демонами. Клянусь.  
\- Так, - кивнул Бобби.  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о сайте http://www.hellhoundslair.com/?  
\- Так.  
\- И об этих придурках... Гарри Шпенглере и Эде Зедморе. Они собирались податься на ящик, но у них сорвалось.  
С дивана раздался тихий стон. Сэм вздрогнул. Бобби мрачно плеснул себе джина в стакан.  
\- Понимаешь... они написали книгу. Об охотниках за привидениями... городская фэнтези, журналистские расследования, исковерканные факты, бездарный язык.  
\- Та-ак, - протянул Бобби без особого энтузиазма.  
\- Понимаешь... в роли второстепенных персонажей. В третьем томе. В деле о Белом Кролике. Они... написали о нас.  
Бобби еще сильнее нахмурился, снял кепку и почесал в затылке.  
\- Я сейчас все объясню, - быстро сказал Сэм, открывая ноутбук.  
\- Не делай этого, - раздался хриплый шепот с дивана. Сэм громко сглотнул, но так и не обернулся.  
\- Понимаешь.... вот. Оказалось, что эта книга... то есть уже книги. Пользуются большой популярностью в сети. То есть не то, чтобы большой. Но достаточной. Сам знаешь для чего. Ну, я же объяснял с сайтом.  
\- И... что? - осторожно спросил Бобби.  
\- Есть еще один сайт. На котором пишут книги по этим книгам... А тут вступает в действие правило 34. 

* * * 

\- Ее зовут angst_fm. Ей двадцать лет. Она тысячница. Она любит второстепенных персонажей и инцест.  
\- Да, - сказал Сэм, старательно глядя в окно.  
\- Да уж, - сказал Дин, старательно глядя в стену.  
\- Вот так да, - сказал Бобби. - Лучше бы вы и дальше занимались апокалипсисом.

∽

**Malleus**

 

Ссадина уже давно сошла, а челюсть по-прежнему болела, вся левая половина. Макс ненавидел каждого, кто хрустит чипсами. Смачно жует гамбургеры. Щелкает арахис. Ночами ему снилось, как она растет и медленно раскалывает череп. Он просыпался в слезах и тихо скулил в подушку, а потом спал на занятиях – до тех пор, пока профессор Уоррен не отправил его к доктору.  
\- Восьмой режется, - улыбнулся доктор и отечески похлопал Макса по плечу. Боль сразу съежилась и затихла. – И как обычно, дает осложнения.  
Длинные пальцы в резиновых перчатках цепко держали за подбородок. Вертели его головой туда-сюда. Макс подумал: сейчас можно задрать рубашку и показать кровоподтеки. И его наверняка заберут под одну из этих дурацких программ, а отца посадят, и брата его посадят, и мачеху, возможно, тоже. Он обеими руками вцепился в рубашку и зажмурился.  
\- Вот здесь, - палец постучал где-то между челюстью и ухом, низкий, бархатный голос доносился откуда-то из параллельного мира. – Барабанная перепонка соединяется с двумя костями. Malleus и incus, молот и наковальня. Здесь и начнется воспаление, если вовремя не принять меры.  
Макс осторожно открыл глаза. Доктор улыбнулся и развел руками. В ярком свете солнечных лучей, глубокие карие глаза казались выцветшими, как яшмовое мачехино ожерелье.  
\- Никуда не годится. Придется рвать. Запишись на прием.  
\- Я… - сказал Макс – и понял, что ни за что на это не решится. В конце концов, кто сказал, что доктору не все равно. Что доктор, увидев его синяки, не позвонит отцу. А это означало много виски, много криков и много новых ушибов. – Спасибо, - сказал Макс. – Я обязательно.  
Выходить из кабинета было страшно, казалось, что боль ждет его сразу за порогом и уже готовится отыграться за несколько минут тишины. Он обернулся. Доктор шутливо постучал пальцем по столу. Макс дернулся, со стола вдруг что-то упало. Он вжал голову в плечи и зачем-то сказал:  
\- Извините.  
А доктор наклонился и поднял маленький серебряный молоточек – с таким довольным видом, будто нашел настоящий клад.

∽

**Мигрень**

 

Мигренью страдали Шопен, Чайковский и Эш с семи с половиной лет. У него нет слуха в отличие от этих двоих, но мать настойчиво усаживает его за рояль. Мать говорит: мигрень - болезнь талантливых людей. У них с отцом голова болит только после больших праздников. 

Эш ненавидит рояль, фальшивые звуки из-под черно-белых клавиш заставляют виски опасно пульсировать. Боль разливается по затылку. Он спасается от боли в уборной, он щурится и читает Эдгара По. У того тоже были острые приступы. И еще у Чехова. Но это не помогает Эшу лучше писать школьные сочинения. Вскоре он понимает, что в его случае лучше означает никак. И вскрывает сервер с экзаменационными вопросами. Пока трое лучших друзей Эша пользуются его ответами и сдают экзамен на отлично, он, держась за стену, ходит от раковины к сортиру и обратно. Он уверен: никакое яблоко не било Ньютона по голове, иначе тот просто врезал бы дуба. 

Каждый раз перед приступом Эш чувствует едкий запах драки. Той самой, из шестого класса, когда они забросали Гая тухлыми яйцами. Еще ломит кости, становится жарко и с Эшем бесполезно говорить. Он почти ничего не слышит, точнее слышит, но что-то совсем не то. В двадцать четыре он на заказ взламывает почтовый ящик g_walk@yahoo.com. У него свободный вечер, во входящих - две сотни писем. Сначала Эш смеется взахлеб и поминает Фрейда. После третьего часа ночи и пятой банки пива он уже не смеется и долго пишет последнему лучшему другу письмо о происхождении видов и теории выживания. Он удаляет это письмо, так и не дописав, и ломает еще несколько ящиков. Потом он звонит родителям и говорит, что уезжает миссионером в Африку. Потом он собирает сумку, садится на автобус и через полстраны едет в самый центр Небраски. Через пару лет он уже не отзывается на фамилию Майлз, зато узнает много нового о том, как использовать мел и соль. Самое главное - написать правильный алгоритм. Длина генома - десять в десятой степени бит. Генетический код - Тьюринг-полный язык программирования. В его вселенной до сих пор не существует демонов. Есть только вирусы, от которых можно избавиться, если расколоть систему. 

Один придурок с Гаити говорил: верное средство от похмелья - воткнуть тринадцать булавок в пробку бутылки, из которой ты пил. Теперь это единственная головная боль, которая ему доступна. Теперь ничего не объединяет его с Марксом и Цезарем. Теперь - и до тех пор, пока он не поднимет трубку, a с того конца провода не раздастся хриплый смех: "Ну что, сынок? Взломал?"

 

_2007-2008_


End file.
